


Hot For Teacher

by lowaters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowaters/pseuds/lowaters
Summary: supercat college AU. kara is studying journalism, cat is the new TA.mostly fluff. ends smutty. enjoy.





	1. The New TA

“C, C, _D Michaels,_ ” came the sharp voice of Cat Grant, as she surveyed the sunken man in front of her, trying to bury himself in his chair. “You got a B Lane, must be a fluke,” she continued, slapping the test down in front of another student, continuing her public and humiliating circle of the room.

Cat Grant was the new TA for the Journalism 101 class – not that anyone would know she was new, given how effectively her name had been broadcast through the ranks, everyone knowing to get on her good side and worry less about the professor taking the class, who sat behind his desk silently watching Cat dole out the marks as she saw fit.

Cat was a senior, already predicted to be valedictorian, and seemingly ruled with an iron fist without ever needing to even lift a finger. Students in her classes would say she was ruthless and cutting, but also keenly sharp, intelligent, and brilliant at her job.

She was also very, very hot.

At least, that would be the opinion of one Kara Danvers.

Kara kept her head low, like the rest of the class, but she couldn’t stop her eyes from flickering up every second or two to track Miss Grant’s movements.

It would be fair to say she had a bit of a crush.

After high school, Kara knew she wanted to be a journalist. It had taken blood, sweat, and tears to get her GPA up across the board in order to go to this school, and she’d be damned if she let that hard work go to waste.

For the first three months, Kara had been fairly secluded. Every spare second she had, she spent studying. Slowly, and without much effort on her part, people started flickering into her field of vision. She could quite happily say she had friends now. Other weirdos who were too into their major, sure, but they were hers.

She was sitting with Winn, who was pouring over his lab project with as much attention as she was giving to her copy of the _Daily Planet,_ when she heard a new voice in the library. No one ever came by the top deck, mostly because no one wanted to venture up four flights of stairs sans elevator, but also because it was destitute as far as desk space and books were concerned.

Kara liked the quiet – liked that the only things to read up here were really old poetry and language books no one checked out enough to put in the mainstream section, and that the ‘book smell’ was likely to give you a hacking cough if you breathed in the dust for too long.

“Is this where the ancient language texts are stored?”

At the voice, Kara and Winn both turned.

“Oh, yeah, just behind you to the left,” Winn supplied helpfully.

Kara looked at Winn like he had grown a second head. _How could he be so calm? Look at her!_

“Um,” Kara began, standing up from her desk and approaching the stranger, without an end plan. “It’s behind you.”

“Yes. To the left, I believe your friend said. Three seconds ago,” the stranger finished drolly, looking at Kara with a sceptical, judging expression.

“R-right. But, um,” Kara continued, and wished she had the sense to sit down or at least run headfirst into a wall and give herself a concussion and hopefully forget this. “But it depends what you’re looking for. See, um, if it’s Sanskrit, right? Like,” she grabbed a tome off the shelf next to the stranger’s head. “Then you need to stick to this side of the building, because it’s Indo-European. So most of the stuff is here. But the far side of the library has some of the smaller families, so like, if you want Uralic-“

“What’s your name?” The stranger interrupted firmly.

“Um, Danvers. Kara, I mean. Kara Danvers.” The woman didn’t respond at all, and Kara thrust out her hand nervously. “Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

Kara blushed hotly, more so when she heard Winn snicker behind her at calling someone, anyone, a ma’am.

“Right, well Kara, that’s somewhat helpful information you’ve given me. I’ll figure the rest out myself.”

“Yes, of course, right. Um, what’s your name?”

“Sure you don’t want to call me ma’am again?” The stranger asked, arching an eyebrow and smirking in a way that made Kara feel hot from her throat to her stomach.

“It’s Cat. See you around, _Kiera._ ”

\---

So began Kara’s crush. It took a further week before Kara saw Cat again, and it was when she was doodling love hearts in the corner of her notepad and trying to stay focused on what her tedious professor was discussing.

“I didn’t realise Professor Marks inspired such devotion,” came a quiet voice from her left, and Kara spun suddenly to see – it was her, it was Cat – leaning over her and peering at the love hearts that littered Kara’s margins.

“I- no, they’re not for- I don’t- hello,” Kara sputtered nervously, taken aback by the suddenness of Cat’s appearance and the jive her heart was currently performing in her chest.

“Ah, perfect timing Cat,” came Professor Marks’s booming voice, and Cat straightened and headed to the front.

She was magnificent under the attention – beautiful, yes, but held herself ramrod straight and hands held firmly behind her back, straightening her shoulders and surveying the room as if the whole thing was beneath her.

“Cat, Miss Grant to most of you, will be your new TA. Cat is a senior, with a double major in Journalism. Cat, anything you want to add?”

“Don’t be stupid, and we won’t have any problems,” Cat said succinctly, and when a pair of freshman in the front row chuckled at the perceived joke, she bore down on them, moving with a grace and speed Kara wasn’t sure her body could ever possess. “That was not a joke.”

A stillness fell over the room, one Cat must have sensed, because Kara saw the way her mouth ticked up slightly at the sides.

Kara smiled in pleasure at the thought that Cat was enjoying this, but it quickly dropped when she saw Cat catch her eye.

Kara looked down, and didn’t witness Cat’s smirk grow.


	2. The First Test

“It’s been a month, Kara. Just- I don’t know, at least talk to her?” Winn argued, exasperated. He felt sympathy for his friend – really, he did – but he was mostly tired of having to hear about _Cat Grant._

She was attractive, sure, but she was also mean and kind of scary when she wanted to be. Which seemed to be all the time.

“Have you _heard_ me when I talk to her? It does not go well,” Kara replied, and Winn fell silent because really, there was no disputing that.

In the month since Cat Grant had entered Kara’s orbit, Kara can count the conversations they’ve had on two hands.

The amount of times she’s been left feeling like an idiot is around the same number.

“Okay. Well, stay strong champ,” Winn replied, dropping Kara off for another hour squirming in front of Cat and trying to keep her breathing even, aka Journalism 101.

Kara took a deep breath and shrugged her bag further up her should, before taking her regular desk at the back of the class. Kara used to sit up front in the early days, but found herself gravitating towards the back when Cat joined the class and sat in the back corner, two desks away. It meant Kara had to work twice as hard to pay attention to the professor, and the seconds where she felt Cat glance at her – real or imagined – took a further five minutes for her to recover from, but those seconds were worth it.

Kara was pretty sure she was a masochist.

“Today, we’re going to look at the presentation of facts in newscasts versus print editorials. Go to your usual partner, and today we’ll start with print editorials. Get moving!”

Kara looked up at the bark of her professor and the scrape of chairs as people began obeying the order. She glanced to her left, but found the seat normally occupied by her study partner empty.

_No, no, no._

Seeing the direction of her gaze, Cat looked from the empty table to Kara’s vaguely scared expression. She breathed in deeply, and sighed exasperatedly before slowly manoeuvring herself close to Kara’s desk, before pulling out the chair next to her.

_No, no, no, no, no._

“Looks like you get an upgrade for today, hmm?” Cat asked rhetorically, pulling out the school’s newspaper from her bag and placing it neatly between them. “Right. You start.”

“Start?”

“Yes, start. What do you think of the headline piece?”

“I- well, you probably have more of an idea than me so-“

“True, yes, but I’m your TA right now. I’m teaching. Look, Kara,” and with a jolt, Kara realised this was the first time she’d heard her name said correctly by those lips and it made her breath catch, “you just need to give me your opinion. I’m not here to catch you out, okay?”

The question was asked with surprising gentleness, and it made Kara relax.

“My opinion, okay. Well – first of all, I think the subject matter is really interesting. And it’s beautifully written, in terms of the language and rhythm. But, I feel like I know what the author thinks of the topic and I don’t think that’s the point?”

“Are you asking me or telling me, Kara?” Cat questions, again gently, and Kara gets the feeling that Cat is the kind of person who likes when people are _telling._

“Telling, Miss Grant,” she replied with uncommon confidence when in front of Cat. “It’s apparent that the author is writing in a style that’s more fit for blogging or op-ed. It’s not journalism, per se, it’s too biased for that.”

“And where are you seeing the bias?” Cat pushes, nodding down for Kara to highlight sections of the article.

“Well, here for one,” she replies, pointing down to the article, finger skimming a section at the beginning, bringing her hand close to Cat’s where she is pressing down on the paper. “’She was displeased to hear the result brought about no further actions, when further action was sorely needed.’ The displeasure of the woman was irrelevant and it’s not our place to say when something’s needed unless it’s objective. His take on it would’ve been excellent if he’d stuck to the facts.”

“Good, Kara. Very good. Except ‘his.”

“Except ‘his?”

“You said ‘his’ – the author. It’s not a him. I wrote it.”

And with that, Cat stood up and walked back to her desk without another word, and Kara felt embarrassment like lead in her stomach, and a bruising realisation that she’d squandered whatever miniscule chance she may have had with Cat Grant.

\---

“C’mon, you need to read this so we can go.”

“Can’t read if you’re dead,” Kara replied immediately, without lifting her head from the table.

She was sat with Winn, who had only just stopped laughing after Kara told him the story of insulting Cat Grant _to her face_ and about her life’s work, no less.

“You’re not dead, Kara, you’re…oh god. Okay, you might want to look lively because I think you’re about to be killed again.”

“Huh?”

“Kara,” came a voice from behind, and Kara shot up as if electrocuted.

“I need to- do that thing, yeah, bye Kara,” Winn said, before dashing out of the library and down the staircase, leaving Kara alone with Cat on the upper deck.

_Coward,_ both women independently thought scathingly.

“Um, hi Miss Grant,” Kara began, wanting to see what the other woman had in mind.

“’Miss Grant,’ hmm. Do you call your other TAs Miss, Kara? Or is it just me?”

“Um, I- just you, Miss Grant.”

“And why is that? You do know my first name, don’t you?” And as she said it, Cat moved much like her namesake, sauntering closer and closer to the alcove Kara had nested in to try and work.

“Yes, Miss Grant, but- you warrant that respect, and I like giving that to you.”

“Respect?”

“Yes. Yes, respect. I-“ Kara breathed deeply, trying to slow down the rambling apology she’s about to make. “I’m so sorry, Miss Grant, about the last class. I think you’re incredible, you have to know that – you’re so good as a TA, and your words, my god, I can’t believe you’re only a senior and-“

“Kara, Kara, slow down. I don’t care about what you said last class.”

“You don’t?” Kara asked confusedly, sure that Cat had been off with her. While they didn’t have an incredibly close relationship, Cat would often find topics to discuss with her in class, or they’d cross paths in the library, but Kara hadn’t even caught a glance at her in the past few days.

“No. Well, _care,_ yes, but I wasn’t annoyed. Or hurt, or any other emotions you somehow think I’m capable of.”

“O-okay, then-“

“You were right, Kara. You’re very gifted, to see the things you saw. Even if you somehow missed my name on the byline.”

“Yeah,” Kara laughed nervously, “can’t see the woods for the trees and all that. So why- I mean,” Kara again paused, thinking back to how Cat spoke about telling and not asking. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Avoiding you, Kiera?”

“It’s Kara, you’ve been calling me that the whole time. You know my name. And you know you’ve been avoiding me, so if you’re not annoyed or offended or, or whatever else, where have you been?” Kara ended her speech with an embarrassing break in her voice.

“Why, Kara, it almost sounds like you care,” Cat remarked, voice frustratingly calm and gaze piercing on Kara.

“I do. I do, Miss Grant. And- and in case it hasn’t been pathetically obvious by now, I-I’m. I like you. And I can’t- I can’t even _speak_ around you, you make me so nervous,” Kara continued, frustrated at her inability to communicate what she means.

“I like you, and I think you’re extraordinary and I- can barely breathe when you’re near me. So yes, I care when you’re not near.”

Cat’s alarm was only evident by the slight widening of her eyes and the unconscious movement she had taken towards Kara while she was speaking.

As quickly as it began, it ended. Cat took two steps back, retreating towards the staircase.

“You’ve misinterpreted, Kara. There is nothing between us.” Cat paused, and Kara waited, hoping for anything other than the ending she had been left with. But Cat shook her head once, before quickly leaving the library and Kara, alone.


	3. Knowing Miss Grant

Kara was miserable. In a way that _maybe,_ in a few years, she’d call her first heartbreak. Then she’d scoff at herself, because she wasn’t even in a relationship, and it feels so like her to fall so hard for someone she hasn’t even kissed.

But right now, it didn’t feel like it was going to end. Despite what her sister told her, despite what Eliza told her, it didn’t _matter._ She was sure that everyone felt sad and heartbroken but they didn’t feel it over Cat Grant.

That was a pain all to itself.

She worked more than ever. In her Journalism 101 class, she stayed in her new desk, not wanting Cat to have an ounce of power over her feelings. She was focused, and took notes margin-to-margin, and simply nodded when Cat came to her desk, placed a test down with an “A plus, well done Kara,” without looking up.

It hurt, to see Cat’s kindness, when she wanted her to have none. It would be easier to stop pining for someone when they’re brutal and uncaring but Cat – she was softer, somehow. She would watch Kara, more and more, and Kara knew when Cat entered a room now, so used to her perfume and the click of her heels.

She’d find her in the library. Not in her spot, no, but nearby. She could make out the colour of Cat’s eyes if she looked up.

When her study partner was ill, Cat would join her – she’d sit opposite, not next to her like before, but she never pushed. If anything, she was quiet, and Kara took the lead on most of their discussions like this.

Kara was working in her alcove, Winn having gone to his dorm for the evening, when Cat made her first appearance there since her disastrous outpouring of feelings. She felt her coming, she always did, but she kept her head down and continued writing. Cat didn’t need to know she always knew when she was around.

“Hey,” Cat said simply, and Kara looked up, pretending to have just noticed her.

“Hello,” Kara replied, more curt than Cat and waiting for her to make the next move.

“I saw you reading Hunter S Thompson the other day. I read it my freshman year, too, I wondered if-“

“What are you doing, Miss Grant?”

“I’m,” Cat laughed, but Kara could tell it was forced. “I’m talking to you about your class, Kara, can I not do that?”

“No, you can’t actually. Because I’m not just some stupid freshman you have to help with essays for extra credit. I’m the stupid freshman who was idiotic enough to have feelings for you. And, not only that, but I’m the stupid freshman with no sense of self-preservation because I thought it would be a good idea to _tell_ you about those feelings. _You._ So no, if it means I have to move class, or change timetable, then fine. I’ll do it. But I won’t let you talk to me as if nothing happened because _it did.”_

Kara watched, waiting, still pathetically hoping Cat would give her something, anything, other than this reticence and carefulness she’d displayed the past few weeks.

Cat opened her mouth, then shut it again, and Kara scoffed, gathering books in her arms and barrelling towards Cat to get to the entrance.

“Wait, Kara-“ Cat began, grabbing a hold of Kara’s arm, pulling apart her grip on the books which tumbled to the floor.

Sighing in aggravation at being delayed, Kara made to pick up the books but Cat pulled her towards her before she had the chance.

Both were breathing heavily, and Kara could feel the burn of Cat’s touch on her bicep. Without thought, she tensed her arms slightly, and Cat breathed in sharply in shock at the unexpected bulk of Kara’s arms.

The move made something shift in Cat’s eyes, and Kara saw them bright and dark at the same time, getting close.

“Something did happen,” Cat murmured. “I want more to happen,” Cat breathed, and reached her hand up to grasp Kara’s ponytail and pull her closer.

After months and weeks of wanting, Kara was finally, _finally,_ kissing Cat.

Cat kissed with the finesse Kara would’ve expected, had dreamt about even, but there was a hunger there that took her by surprise. She sucked on Kara’s bottom lip, and the pop sound it made when released made Cat keen.

Cat quickly reattached herself, pulling Kara’s hair free from the ponytail, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting atop the desk with Cat desperately climbing her body.

“Wait,” Kara pulled back with a gasp, trying to keep her body still. “Wait- what? I mean, what’s happening?”

“I’m kissing you, Kara. We’re kissing, now,” Cat replied succinctly, reaching for Kara’s lips once more.

Kara let it happen for a few seconds before remembering herself again.

“Okay, woah, yes. Yes we are, and that’s great, but why? I thought you-“

“Well you never asked, did you Kara?” Cat asked rhetorically, looking annoyed by the delay and the question. “You come to me and give me a speech from _The Notebook,”_ and Cat must see the dejection in Kara’s eyes because she continues, “which, while…nice, I suppose. And yes, very sweet and all those other things you are and I am not, but afterwards you just left. And I’ve been trying to speak to you for the past few weeks but every time I come close you spook like I’m some kind of woodland creature looking to devour you.”

Kara pushes aside the delightful idea of Cat devouring her, for now, to focus on her words.

“You…like me? Is that what you’re getting at?”

Cat looks annoyed at having to say something so juvenile but gives a brisk nod. “Yes. I _like_ you, okay? And you have to switch classes.”

“What? Why?” Kara asks petulantly, knowing her days are made all the better by being in Cat’s presence.

“Because I don’t think it’s ethical to teach you, even as a senior, given what we’re about to do.”

Cat grins, and its edge both frightens and scares Kara. Cat settles herself over Kara, thighs on either side of her. Kara looks around but knows, given the hour and their position in the library, that no one is here to witness this.

“So this is your last chance to call me ‘Miss Grant’, Kara. Use it well.”


	4. Knowing Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just smut. and some praise!kink and dom!cat. enjoy.

Cat’s mouth was punishing against Kara’s throat. She knew – _knew –_ this was something she would never live down, ever, because she had dinner with her sister tomorrow night and she was a terrible liar. The sight of her sister, sweet, innocent Kara, marred with hickeys from her female TA, no less, wasn’t something one skipped over at family dinner.

In this moment, Kara didn’t care. Didn’t care when Cat’s soft mouth was sucking so brutally at her pulse point, and she felt the breaks in her skin as if they were occurring throughout her body.

Kara was stroking the small of Cat’s back, middle finger running along the seam of skin between her low rise jeans and top.

“More,” Cat pulled back to murmur, and Kara didn’t know what that meant, but knew that right now, she was getting much more out of the deal than Cat and she wanted to give Cat everything.

She shook off her hesitance, and spread her hands out more fully, cupping the mounds of Cat’s ass over her jeans. Cat again paused, to breathe in, and Kara used the full span of her hands and squeezed. Cat moved her mouth off of Kara’s neck and the low moan she gave was something Kara wanted to draw out of her for the rest of her life.

“That’s it, Kara, good girl,” Cat praised, moving higher to suck on Kara’s earlobe. Kara squeezed again, bringing Cat down against her body with each touch. Effortlessly, Kara shifted her so Cat straddled one strong thigh, and continued to squeeze her ass over the jeans and rock Cat into her.

“You’re so hot against my leg, Miss Grant. I can feel you burning through your jeans,” Kara whispered, feeling rapturous at the sight of Cat grinding deep and slow against her.

Kara pushed her hands to the top of Cat’s ass, searching for any signs of discomfort or hesitation. Seeing none, she slipped her hands beneath the fabric, both her jeans and panties, and for the first time, palmed the glorious flesh of Cat’s ass.

“Mmm,” Cat moaned, forehead falling to Kara’s shoulder at the new sensation. “Looks like you have an obsession there, Kara,” Cat joked, highlighting Kara’s singular focus on her ass.

“The same can be said for you, Cat,” Kara replied boldly, nodding to where even now, against her shoulder, Cat had taken to nibbling the skin that stretched over her collarbones shown off by the tank top. “You can’t keep your mouth off me.”

At the brazen words, the room seemed to grow ten times smaller and hotter, and Cat raised herself to again plunder Kara’s mouth, sucking her tongue and grinding her body down endlessly.

“I want _your_ mouth on _me,_ Kara. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Kara replied simply, and was surprised to find her nerves were far outweighed by her desire to taste Cat there.

Cat placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders, and reversed them so she sat on the desk and Kara stood before her.

“Kneel, Kara,” Cat commanded, and with Cat’s hands on her shoulders, guiding her down, Kara was certain today was the best day of her life.

“You certainly weren’t shy about grabbing my ass, earlier. So don’t be shy now, take them off,” Cat said, noticing Kara’s hesitance in front of the button of her jeans.

“I’m not shy, Miss Grant,” and Cat noticed Kara only called her Miss Grant when trying to assert some power or authority. “I’m savouring.”

And with that, Kara pulled her jeans and panties down in one swift move, pulling them off her feet with her shoes and throwing them haphazardly behind her.

“Good girl,” Cat praised again, tangling her hands in Kara’s hair and bringing her mouth closer to her centre. “My good girl.”

Kara was not hesitant. She kissed the inside of Cat’s thighs, left, then right, moving steadily towards Cat’s centre.

With a sure move, she licked Cat from her opening to her clit, pausing to suck at her labia.

Cat’s grip tightened, but Kara took no direction. Instead, she continued to play just below where Cat wanted her, kissing her as she had kissed her mouth.

“More, Kara. More,” Cat demanded breathlessly.

“Say please, Miss Grant,” Kara responded, before diving back in to give languorous licks to Cat’s opening.

“I do not beg, Kara,” Cat replied firmly, with full knowledge she would beg to have Kara’s mouth on her for a long, long time.

Kara pulls back, and Cat sees how dark and predatory her eyes are. She likes this side of Kara.

“My tongue is inside your pussy, and there’s nothing I want more than to stay buried inside you for the rest of the night until I can’t close my mouth without tasting you. I think you can afford to beg.”

“Please, Kara,” she begs immediately, the idea that sweet, timid Kara could say such things providing her the leniency Kara hoped it would. “Please-god-fuck me, please fuck me, please lick me, anything…”

Kara straightened suddenly, lifting Cat up at her waist causing Cat to yelp, but suddenly she was on her back, among Kara’s books, with Kara leaning over her. Kara sat back on her heels long enough to tear her top off, her trousers discarded long ago. Cat quickly raised herself to match, losing the bra too, leaving her naked in front of a lingerie-clad Kara.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara said earnestly, reaching out to hold Cat’s hand briefly. Cat’s heart ached at the re-appearance of her sweet Kara, but knew they’d have time for sweetness later. Right now was about release.

“Show me,” Cat replied, but only after stroking Kara’s hand and smiling to soothe her, letting her know her words were important.

Kara nodded, and took off her bra and panties and Cat barely had a second to take in the beauty in front of her before Kara was on top of her, skin pressed against every inch of her.

“Show you?” Kara asks, murmuring the words against Cat’s lips.

“Show me. Fuck me.” Cat repeats, firmly. Telling, not asking.

“As you wish, Miss Grant,” Kara replies, smirking, before dipping her hands below and pressing into Cat with one finger.

“You’re so wet, Cat. You’re dripping onto the table.”

“It’s you,” Cat remarks breathlessly. “I’d watch you up here, reading. You know what I’d imagine?”

“Tell me,” Kara breathes, slipping another finger inside of Cat. Normally, she’d feel the stretch, but she’s so wet that she thinks Kara will need to fuck her for hours for her to truly feel any kind of burn.

“This. Just this, Kara. I’d imagine walking over here, and pushing you to your knees. I’d imagine holding your head by that ridiculous ponytail, and holding you against my clit until I were done. You’d let me wouldn’t you?” Cat asks rhetorically, reaching up to pinch at Kara’s pink nipple while Kara continued to set a slow pace inside her with her fingers. “You’d breathe me in, so desperate to get a taste of me, that I could shove your tongue inside my pussy and get what I want from it and you’d be _grateful.”_

Cat concerned herself for a second that she’d gone too far, that the bravado Kara showed earlier didn’t extend to dirty talk, but Kara’s paused for a second then let out a guttural sob before she wrenched Cat’s mouth to hers and kissed her messily while she plunged her other hand inside herself.

“I would, Miss Grant, I would. I wouldn’t have cared who saw, I would’ve drowned in you before I stopped. I will, I still will,” Kara promised rapturously.

“More, Kara, I won’t break.”

Kara didn’t question this time, and added a third finger to Cat, bringing her thumb up to toy roughly at her clit.

Cat leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and took in the filthy sounds filling her ears. With the library empty, all she could hear was the heaviness of their combined breathing, and the steady, wet slap each time Kara brought her arm back to power inside of Cat.

“Can you hear that?” Cat asked, wanting to make sure Kara noticed too. “Look how wet you get me, Kara. Each time you push inside me I get wetter, I can’t get enough of you inside me. Look how strong your arms are,” Cat added, reaching out to grab Kara’s right bicep, straining from the effort of endlessly fucking into Cat Grant’s pussy. “You’re so strong Kara, so good. You’re so smart, aren’t you? Always questioning me, always pushing me. My good girl, you’re doing so well, so well Kara,” Cat continued, her voice becoming more strained as she went on but noting how with each praise, Kara’s movement became stronger, as if Cat’s words were giving her power.

“You’re so good, Kara. So good for me.”

“Cat,” Kara came with a cry, breaking over her name, despite Cat barely touching her. The sight of Kara’s orgasm, her eyes shut tight, mouth open wide and the wet heat she felt spreading down her thigh – well, the idea that Cat’s words brought Kara to the edge had Cat clenching around Kara’s fingers earlier than she planned, reaching out to pull Kara towards her chest, rocking her hips to catch the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“I’m, wow,” Kara began, and seemed to return to herself. “I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry that’s embar-“

“Don’t you dare apologise. That was one of the most beautiful things I’ve seen, Kara, okay?”

Kara smiled shyly, and Cat felt a stab of annoyance that her heart beat so much quicker at the sight and that she found this girl so damn endearing that she found herself smiling back.

“Now,” Cat began, collecting her clothing and getting dressed. She spoke quickly seeing the look of alarm on Kara’s face. “How about we try this on a bed next time?”

Kara grinned, and reached out for Cat’s hands. “Can next time be now?”

Cat smirked, entwining her hands with Kara’s which held hers in a loose grip.

“It can. And it’s my turn on top, Kara.”


End file.
